1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for printing a file using a toolbar button. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for printing a file, by allowing a user to make a toolbar button for selecting a printer and printing options and printing the file by using the created toolbar button.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a method of printing a file by using a conventional toolbar button in a host application.
Referring to FIG. 1, for user convenience, the host application comprises toolbar buttons used for directly selecting functions, which are frequently used, without searching a menu. A printing toolbar button 100 represents a toolbar button used for printing a file in MS-Word.
When the user wants to print a file, the user activates a host application related to the file. The host application forms an application form including toolbar buttons, such as the printing toolbar button 100, by loading resources set therein, such as menus, caption functions, icons, and toolbar buttons.
When the user wants to print the file, in step 110, the user selects the printing toolbar button 100 among the toolbar buttons. When the host application detects that the user has clicked the printing toolbar button 100 among the toolbar buttons, in step 120, the host application calls a default printer driver by using a Windows® Graphic Device Interface (GDI) command. In step 130, the called printer driver generates an emulation command for a printing task in a printer and transmits the generated emulation command to the printer.
Most of host applications provide a toolbar so that a user can quickly and conveniently select frequently used functions, for instance, new file creation, file open, file storage, and file printing functions. A printing toolbar button for printing a file is generally provided in such a toolbar. However, since only a default printer among printers that the host can use at that moment is simply set to the printing toolbar button, it is not possible for a user to print the file by selecting another printer through the printing toolbar button.
In addition, since a printing task is activated as soon as the printing toolbar button is clicked, the user cannot know in advance the printing options set to a printer for performing the printing task and can know such options only after printing the file. Thus, if the user wants to set a printing option to a printer and print a file by using the printer, the user cannot use a printing toolbar button even if the printing toolbar button exists in a host application, and can print the file only after he/she opens a user interface for setting a printing environment and sets the printing option to the printer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for setting a printing option and for selecting a printer through a printing toolbar button.